User talk:Vangis19
--DarkLantern (talk) 10:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Master Vangis Hey there, Master Vangis, I'm HiddenVale. I saw your message of importance on the Admin.'s talk page about Rogash. He seems to not be active right now; things I've told him or asked him about on his talk page haven't been answered in a while. I'd be happy to help you, as you joined this wiki only 11 days ago, and because I have a high understanding of Rogash himself, plus the game that he's in, BFME2 EP Rise of the Witck-King. I will take a look at the page, don't worry. 6 days a week I make my rounds on this site. I will tell you when DarkLantern is active again. At your service always, HiddenVale (talk) 23:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) BTW, nice avatar picture. Thanks Vangis19 (talk) 10:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Even though DarkLantern has actually been editing in the past hours, meaning he's active, that's fine. I'll find pages that need fixing (though I don't want to overwhelm you), but you should probably tell DarkLantern about the Tolkein vs. Jackson idea. Oh, by the way... ...what's with your writing? It kind of looked - horrible. Please tell me that's a joke. =) HiddenVale (talk) 23:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry for that that is how i write. If oyu want you can edit my posts as this is how i write. I am not traditioanlly an English speakr and that is why i am so bad at this. Also i have a terrible keyboard which misssplells worsd on purpose. Vangis19 (talk) 00:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) reply 2 Oh goodness gracious, my apologies. I'd be happy to respell stuff. HiddenVale (talk) 04:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) On Gondor Infantry page Gondor Infantry page sounds like video game terminology. If you write something like that, it should not be a separate page but instead on the Gondor page with all the book and video game stuff in the proper place see: LOTR:Current polices. I've never heard of nor remember Tolkien talking about the armies Gondor in such detailed fashion such as legion numbers and trooper names or types like in the video games.--DarkLantern (talk) 16:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Saurons man Hey there, Vangis. I have a job-idea for you, since seem to want one. Could you keep track of the pages that Saurons Man is following, look at them, and simply put spaces after his commas, (since he always leaves them out)? Let me know if that's too much. HiddenVale (talk) 00:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the spaces, I owe ya one. Its summer n I've let things slip. Saurons man (talk) 2:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You realize I'm the one who had him do that, because I myself am usually busy with... ....6 other Wikias. Vangis wanted a job. HiddenVale 20:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya I know, its just that I respect Vangis since that he has a good personality because he's helping me in a good, respective way, unlike you. I don't care if you're having problems with other wikias, because those wikis have nothing to do with this one. Saurons man 11:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) On Siryan pages I don't now that much about the role-playing games that is why I just ignored those things but they are apparently part of Middle-earth Role Playing by Iron Crown Enterprises. I can't delete them because that would contravene the rules laid down in LOTR:Current polices. Unless, they are fandom then I would delete them.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete-Templates Say, why don't you go ahead and put the delete template on out list that we made on DarkLantern's talk page. That would help. HiddenVale (talk) 03:31, August 26, 2012 (UTC)